Our Coxian Tales
by JustLetMePerfectIt
Summary: Most people have heard of the 50fic challenge. Well this is my attempt. All JD/Cox. Rated T for swearing. Exams are over - updates more frequent
1. Scars

**Hey, as many writers know, it's very tedious working on just one fic, so I have decided to do a 50fics challenge for JD/Cox. I am doing table 2 and I'm going to work on these when I have a bit of writers block. Some may be drabbles, some ficlets and some pretty big.**

**Just so you know, I wasn't dead. I had exams. I was close to leaving this fandom, due to my love for Top Gear slash. But I love writing Scrubs so much, I think I'm here to stay. I just won't read it as often.**

**This one is similar to "My Saviour" in the sense it is based on a music video. Warning this one is pretty big ;)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Scrubs and I don't own Scars - Papa Roach does.**

**021. Scars**

_I tear my heart open,_

_I sew myself shut._

_And my weakness is that I care too much._

_Relationships. They never seem to work with me. I have been with a whole load of women, but they all just weren't that into me and after one pathetic argument we usually broke up. Me and Elliot survived two arguments, so I thought for a while she might be "the one". But when she got back together with Sean, I realised it wasn't to be. _

_Dr Cox. I had always had a kinda crush on him. I mean who could blame me? The guy is just hot! But as the years went by, I realised, he was "the one". But he was with Jordan and I didn't think he would want me. For a while I was pretty depressed, everyone kept asking me what was wrong, but I kept my reasons quiet. Two years ago, Jordan and Dr Cox split up for good and Jordan moved out his apartment. The path was clear, I could finally get him._

_And I did. About a year and a half ago, I kissed Perry and he, well, responded. We decided to get together and we started an amazing relationship. Not only that, but a few months ago, Perry asked me to move in with him. I eagerly said yes and Chocolate Bear helped me move my stuff in. Jack came to stay with us every second week and life seemed to being going great._

_But it wasn't going to stay like that. Our little family was falling apart. Due to the fact Perry was an alcoholic. I tried to help him. I really did. But when I look back on it now, standing alone in the aftermath of our disaster, I realise, it was pointless. Perry didn't need me to save him. He had to do it himself._

_I can't help you fix yourself,_

_But at least I can say I tried._

_Sorry but I gotta move on with my own life._

* * *

JD winced as the bright early morning sun light hit his eyes. He looked to his left and smiled. Perry looked lovely when he was asleep. His face just totally relaxed and all the tests of time and stress seemed to leave his face. JD's smile only grew further as the older man wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I know your awake now, Per."

The older man grinned at John, still keeping his eyes closed. JD felt the arm tighten briefly then relax as the older man opened his eyes and started to climb out the bed.

"Come on New.D, we have to get ready for work."

_New.D has to be the most annoying nickname ever. He made it when I was complaining about him calling me Newbie all the time instead of JD. So naturally he took the piss and combined the two. He doesn't use it too often, only when he wants to annoy me. It beats Jbie I suppose..._

"Newbie, seriously, do you NEED to drift all the time? Or is it only when I'm around?"

"Come on Perry, It's one of the reasons you love me."

Perry snorted, "Nope, can't honestly say it is."

JD frowned and turned away from the older man, beginning to go into a sulk, but Perry grinned, "I didn't say there isn't a hundred other reasons."

_I hate when he makes me forget all my anger just melt..._

_-JD melts into a big puddle in the middle of the floor next to Dr Cox's feet-_

"...like a human ice cube..."

"That is just getting so gosh darn annoying, I could just strangle ya Newbie."

"Aah but you won't, cause you love me."

Perry grunted and turned towards the shower. JD grinned and followed him. That man was hooked.

_When you get a piece of the Jayster.. you never turn back!_

_-----_

"Perry?"

Dr Cox sighed and put his glass of scotch down on the table. He turned to see JD looking at him, brow furrowed, he noticed with amusement he also looked pretty darn nervous.

"What is it JD?"

"It's just.. you've been drinking a lot recently.."

Perry gave JD a hard, cold glare, "I re-he-lly don't think how much alcohol I drink is any of your business Chloe."

JD frowned at the girls name and at the fact Perry was basically just ignoring him. JD had noticed that Perry seemed to be drinking more and more recently and a few nights ago, he had come back from his shift to find Perry totally wasted. He was pretty glad that it was Jordan's turn with Jack.

Perry rolled his eyes at the frown, "I'm fine Newbie!"

JD just shook his head in defeat and went to the bathroom.

_Sometimes a shower makes everything better..._

_-----_

_But then again sometimes it doesn't...._

Perry was slouched across the couch, an empty bottle of scotch lying on it's side on the table. JD grimaced and picked up the bottle. He had been sure it had been full earlier. He knew Perry had a dark past. But he hadn't ever realised he was** this **broken. With a grim look of determination on his face, JD binned the empty bottle. He would fix Perry.

The man in question was snoring softly. JD knew he wouldn't be able to carry Perry to their bed, so he got up and fetched a light blanket from the cupboard and placed it gently around the drunken man.

He couldn't stand this anymore.

Perry was drinking too often.

The plan he had was risky. It could ruin everything. But it would be worth it to save him.

------

"Hey Jack-Jack!"

JD smiled at the young boy as he walked into the living room. Perry close behind him.

"Hiya Jaydee."

_Kids are so cute when they talk!_

They talked about Jacks day at school and Jack told him about the new project they were working on.

"My family huh?"

The young boy nodded eagerly, "Yeah, I'm gonna get to learn bout my whole family."

JD didn't miss the look that crossed Perry's face.

"Sounds fun kiddo." JD replied, trying to smile at Jack, but concern for Perry flowing through his body.

They ordered a pizza for dinner and soon after they bathed Jack and put him to bed.

When JD walked into the living room he was both shocked and horrified. Perry was sitting on the couch, bottle in hand.

"You're not going to drink while Jack's here are you!?"

If looks could kill, Perry would be serving a life sentence.

"I told you before John, I can choose when I drink and when I don't."

JD shivered, usually the use of his name made his heart light up, but this time, it did the opposite. It seemed like a warning of impending doom. As odd as that may seem.

-----

It only took ten minutes for Perry to become totally wasted this time. He wasn't unconscious though, so JD tried to help him to bed, but Perry wasn't being much help.

"For-Gods-Sake JD! I-can go to bed-myself!" Perry slurred, trying to pull away.

JD remained firm and continued pulling him towards the bedroom.

But Perry was getting annoyed.

With a sudden burst of drunken strength, he pushed JD away, hard.

Unfortunately JD hadn't been anticipating this and he went slamming into the wall. Stars appeared in his eyes and he slid to the ground, momentarily stunned.

"Newbie! Are-you okay?"

JD looked at the man and nodded, it was a pointless exercise really. It's not like he really cared while he was drunk.

He climbed to his feet and walked towards Perry. He again grabbed him and lead him into the bedroom, not saying a word. Through the drunken haze, it seemed Perry did feel some guilt, so he remained quiet and allowed JD to take him to their bedroom.

JD sat on the edge of the bed as soon as he knew Perry was asleep. He was shocked.

That had never happened before.

He had to put his plan into action and fast.

He didn't want Jack to be the victim next time.

-----

The brown liquid ran down the sink at a fast pace. It looked almost as pretty as the candles littering their kitchen.

It was a simple remedy. JD knew Perry wouldn't be happy about this.

_Not happy at all..._

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

JD froze, he had thought Perry would have been out longer than just ten minutes.

"WELL!?"

"Perry, your killing yourse-"

JD paused as he looked at Perry, the older man's eyes were focused on something behind him. Before he got a chance to turn and look, Perry dived forwards. It was then that JD realised what it was. There was always one extra bloody bottle....

JD turned and tried to tackle Perry before he could reach the almost full bottle of scotch carelessly left on the counter next to some of the candles.

They both reached for the bottle, Perry got there first, but John would not give up that easily.

The next few seconds were a blur, but the next thing JD knew, Perry was walking away. He rand after him, pleading, but the older man just grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.

Neither where aware of the fact that they had knocked over and smashed the bottle.

Right next to the candle...

-------

The second JD woke up from his position of the couch, he knew something was up. His eyes stung, and not just because he had cried himself to sleep.

Smoke filled the room and panic filled his body. His lungs were burning, just like the house was. It seemed to be coming from the kitchen, which confused JD. But then he realised...

Scotch plus candle equals big disaster. Anger filled his soul. This was all Perry's fault.

He knew he had to get out and straight away. But first he had to get..

_Oh God... JACK!_

JD sprinted up the stairs, ignoring the flames that had started to make their way out of the kitchen and into the hallway.

When he reached the room, Jack was crying.

He scooped the young boy into his arms and slowly tried to make his way out the house.

The smoke made it impossible to see, the darkness and the fact it made his eyes fill with tears. His lungs felt like they were on fire.

It was a huge relief when he reached the front door, two more seconds of that and he would have passed out. And he and Jack would have been doomed.

He gently placed Jack on the ground and collapsed to the ground outside the house.

The last thing he saw was one of the neighbours checking over Jack and someone running towards him...

-----

_Me and Jack were in hospital for a few days. Perry came back two days later, apparently he had been at Jordan's. He got one hell of a slap from Carla according to the interns. I know he felt guilty, he tried to visit me quite a lot. But I wouldn't let him. He visited Jack though..._

_When Turk came to visit, he told me the house was totally destroyed. Not as destroyed as me and Perry's relationship though. I don't know if I could ever forgive him. Not for leaving us like that. Jack is his son after all, not mine, not really._

_Today I went to see the remains and Turk was right, the house is beyond repair, there's no doubt about it._

_And it's all because of one thing, one little problem I thought I could fix._

_I tried to help him. I really did. But when I look back on it now, standing alone in the aftermath of our disaster, I realise, it was pointless. Perry didn't need me to save him. He had to do it himself._

_**Fin.**_

**Well, that took one heck of a long time to write, reviews would be nice. Hopefully the next one will be a lot happier and stuff.**


	2. Temperature

**Hey, this one is pretty long so try and stick with it. Proper AN is at the end. I don't want to spoil the fic!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Scrubs or Red Light Spells Danger - Top Gear did a really good cover of it though...**

_**0.15 Temperature**_

_Cause red light means warning, can't hold out, I'm burning_

---2:30PM--

The heat was starting to get to him. JD slouched down in the uncomfortable seat and looked to his left. Turk looked just as horrible as he felt. Sweat was dripping from his best friend in huge droplets. Through his melted brain JD thought vaguely about a melting chocolate joke, but he just couldn't find the energy to say it out loud. Which was a shame as he never got "melting chocolate bear" joke opportunities.

But now was defiantly not the time for jokes.

He could only wonder how long they could survive. JD wanted nothing more than to escape their fiery coffin. He wanted to hit the doors and scream to be released, but he knew he couldn't. Perry was counting on him.

"JD... How you holding up man?"

JD threw the man a lazy grin, "Oh not bad, but is it just me, or is it a tad hot in here?"

Turk laughed, "You know if we die-"

"We won't, Perry won't let us."JD said, desperately clinging on to the hope that they might actually survive this.

The surgeon laughed again, "Don't be so sure on that Vanilla Bear, he doesn't want to lose this war."

The young doctor tilted his head to the side and looked at Turk, "What about you? Surely you couldn't handle los-"

Turk cut him off with a confident "I won't" and that's when JD decided. He would stay here, he wasn't going to let Perry, or his side down. There was no way he was going to let them win. No matter how much he respected them.

--3PM---

JD watched the liquid in the thermometer slowly continue to rise, he could swear he was going delusional. His vision was now slightly blurry, but he couldn't tell if that was due to the fact his body was starting to shut down, or if it was simply due to the sweat dripping down over his eyes.

He spared a quick glance to Turk after an hour of them both remaining silent and frowned. Turk looked really ill and was just staring at the seat in front of him. But then again, he supposed he looked really ill too.

He wondered vaguely if Perry was worried about him. It wasn't like Perry knew he was okay, as the windows had been covered with sheets to keep the heat in and insure no one could see them. He looked at his small digital watch on his sweaty wrist, they had been trapped there for 3 hours now. Surely someone would stop the torture. They wouldn't survive this, no one could survive this. They were going to pass out from the heat and lack of oxygen and die. It was plain and simple in JD's head.

JD was so tempted to turn the heater off that was torturing them, he was so tempted to break out of the oven they were enclosed in. The only thing keeping him going was the thought of Elliot and Perry, he had to keep going for them.

He wished he was doing this for Turk too, but they were technically on different sides in the war (as shocking as that sounds). In fact it was the side that Turk was on that had started the war in the first place. It was another reason he wanted to give up. He didn't want to make his best friend lose, and subject him to torture (assuming they got out of this in solid form opposed to a puddle).

JD sighed, the war would probably never end, it was stupid really. Everyone was being torn apart by it.

"Hey Turk?"

"Mm?"

"Do you reckon that if we last long enough, they would just leave us in here over night?"

Turk bit-his lip and chose his words carefully, "Well, Wen and Cox... yeah I reckon they would man. Want to give up yet?"

JD heard the teasing tone in the other man's voice and grinned, they weren't done just yet.

--3:30PM—

"When I get outta here I'm gonna pass out."

JD groaned in agreement, slumping to the side, his head hitting off the covered window.

"Your lasting a lot longer than I expected dude. I might have to.."

Turk's voice lowered down to a mumble, not wanting to admit defeat just yet, especially not to JD.

Dr Cox paced around where he knew JD and Turk were being cooked alive. Truth be told he, along with most of the other doctors, was extremely worried about JD. What they were doing was pretty dangerous and pretty stupid. It was daft really, letting a silly get fight get this far.

He was tempted to rescue JD by himself, but he wanted so desperately to win and if JD wanted to go for it, who was he to stop him?

"You know, if they die I'm blaming you asshole."

Dr Cox shifted on his feet, Carla's tone made it obvious she was being serious.

"Please! This isn't remotely dangerous. What I had to do yesterday was a LOT worse. I'm sure the girls will be fine. Besides I won't let hi-them get hurt."

Carla couldn't help but smile. JD had turned Perry into a complete softy. It was rather nice actually. But she was still mad. Even outside, where the surgeons and doctors and a few cheerlea- nurses, that could get away from work had gathered to watch the competition, it was almost unbearably hot. She could only imagine what it would be like inside the car.

She didn't know whose side to be on. On one side, JD, Dr Cox and Elliot and all the other doctors, the other Turk and the surgeons. It had started about a month ago, as a stupid argument between Dr Cox and Dr Wen. Then others got involved. They started having... competitions to see who was better. Surgeons or doctors. Yesterday, for instance Dr Cox and Dr Wen had, had a huge race across town. Dr Cox had only JUST won that one.

Today was like the decider to see who would win once and for all.

It was just so bloody typical that the only two that hadn't competed yet where JD and Turk.

It was actually Kelso's idea for the car challenge. (Any excuse to torture his staff)

The idea was basically that, the two men would see who could stay in the boiling hot car the longest. Sheets were placed around the cars windows so no one could see in, and so that no heat could escape. The heater was also placed on.

It was dangerous yes, but, hey, they were in a hospital car park. And besides, what where the odds that Dorian would last more than 5 minutes?

---------------

It turned out "Dorian" could last quite a long time. Over 2 and a bit hours since they had began and still neither of them had given in.

JD briefly considered giving in. All he had to was open the door. Such a pretty door... pretty doors need to be opened- JD shook his head. No. He was going to win this. Even if it killed him.

He was now pretty much lying down across the back seats and Turk had somehow managed to climb to the front.

Turk was so sure he was going to win.

JD wasn't going to let him.

But... he was feeling pretty ill right now. In fact, every time he blinked, he panicked, as it became increasingly harder for him to open his eyes again.

He did have one advantage though. He weighed a lot less than Turk. Surely bigger people get affected by the heat more. Right?

It turns out he was right...

----------------

Perry was really starting to worry. 2 and a quarter hours in the boiling hot car. The competition really didn't seem worth it. He felt an over-whelming guilt. He shouldn't have gave Newbie that "pep-talk" before they had left their apartment.

"Someone is giving in!"

Perry turned towards the car, the crowd waited on baited breath. The signal for wanting out the car was 3 sharps knocks. Obviously either Newbie or Gandhi had given up. If he was being honest, he suspected it was Newbie, but he didn't feel angry, more relived. It was way too hot in there, dangerously so even.

Odds are they both would have heat stroke when they got out. Lucky they were in a hospital really.

The knocks had come from the front of the car, so both he and Dr Wen walked towards the car. They had no idea who had won, as both Turk and JD has started off at the back. They looked at each other, and Perry reached out, and placed his hand on the handle...

"Gandhi!?"

Turk was covered in sweat and looked extremely ill. Perry frowned, this wasn't the time to gloat, well not yet anyway. Better get him out the car first..

He couldn't help but throw a smug grin towards Dr Wen, Perry helped Turk out of the car and he heard the doctors cheer. it was then that it dawned on him... JD had won!

Talking of JD...

Perry waited until the Todd got a grip on the swaying Turks arm and then dived for the door handle at the back of the car.

He let out a relieved breath. JD looked sick and really sweaty, but he was grinning brightly at him.

"Bout time Perry! It was kind of hot in there..."

Perry smiled. He should have known JD wouldn't let him down.

Victory was theirs!

**When I look back on that, I think.. "What the hell was I thinking and Why am I bothering to post it!?!" But oh well... it was based on a game made by Top Gear called "Car Sauna" which on the show, was obviously a lot less extreme than this! Me and my mates did the game "the extreme way" however. So you could say, this was based on a real story. Reviewers get eternal love!**

**Remember kiddies, pretty doors need to be opened ;) **


	3. Goodbye

0.16 Goodbye – Our End.

This is a rather pointless little ficlet really, but hey they can't all be epic ;) - Heehee none of them are epic really. Oh and no, I don't own Scrubs.

_And all the things we talked about, the dreams were never true. I'm stuck day to day living a lie. The liar here is you.  
Liar is you – Elliot Minor_

I remember when we finally ended up going out after years of going round in circles with each other. We never once thought it would actually end. Once it began it was meant to last forever.

Not all relationships work like that Newbie. We should have known. We should have tried. I think the real problem was that we thought the damn relationship would hold itself together. We had done the impossible and it was going to stay like that. We were quite obviously meant to be, right? Wrong.

Even the best relationships need work. We got too cocky, there is no other way of saying it.

I can't remember the exact moment when I started to feel like our "thing" wasn't working any more. It was gradual. You know, the odd argument here and there. Work taking over our lives completely. Towards the end we barely saw each other for more than half an hour a day.

We were meant to live and grow old together. He was supposed to help me run my own free clinic in a few years. Whenever I mentioned "our plans" I remember he used to beam that smile at me, lighting up all his features, making him almost seem ethereal.

It's funny cause when we ended I expected Carla to hate me. Gandhi and Barbie too, but with them I wouldn't care as much. They didn't oddly enough. I guess I kinda have the kid to thank for that. He must have told them that it was a mutual separation.

Mutual but no less painful.

I always wondered if he was thinking about dumping me. I was almost, dare I say, paranoid. Almost being the main word; I'm re-he-lley not that girly. The great Perry Cox has no anxiety.

Well, I guess things have to change now. That dream I had, yeah ain't gonna happen. I was kinda banking on keeping Newbie for that one. Guess I'm gonna be stuck in Sacred Shithole forever. Perfect. Newbie kinda bounced back on the whole "mentor" thing as soon as we broke up. I hate that so much. He doesn't need bloody mentor. Even if I am- a bit relieved it ended before I was in too deep- it still hurts to have him so close, yet so far away.

Bloody bastard has made be a girl!

….Stupid, lovable bastard. I miss him so much.

_I don't wanna go, I don't wanna stay so there's nothing left to say.  
__Nothing left to say – Keane_

I think I baffled everyone when I told them Perry and I had split up. We had spent years dancing around each other and then we finally ended up going out. I can safely say no one saw it coming. Not even us.

If I'm being honest the relationship didn't go as I had expected. It wasn't as dramatic or as "right" as I had thought it would be. Basically I got bored. I wasn't too scared to commit and I don't think Perry was either. It's just neither one of us wanted to be the one to suggest taking things further. Sure when he did rarely open up he was..amazing, but that just wasn't enough.

We stared falling apart slowly. I wish I had seen the signs earlier, but in a way I'm glad it ended like it did. With dignity.

It's a shame though because he had this wonderful plan. He was going to open a free clinic and I was going to be his second in command. The excited look on his face he got whenever he spoke of "our future" made me glow inside, it really did. I was sceptical, even then.

I'm not blaming Perry for our break up, it was the two of us, but there was one huge reason as to why I was fed up. I'm not a girl. He treated me as if I was fragile, he cuddled me when we were in bed, he insisted on paying for our dates. Bi I may be, a girl I am not. I may have some feminine habits but none that erase the fact I'm male. The over-protectiveness was cute at first, it grew steadily more weary as time went on.

I'm just so conflicted. On one hand I didn't want to stay with him, the other I didn't want to go. I was content, not walking on sunshine but happy. All I can say for sure is, it's going to hurt when he moves on.

A lot.


End file.
